


【无间双龙&Smile/龙崎郁夫×林诚司】绑 匪

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Ouroboros (TV), スマイル | Smile (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *毒瘾，监禁，片段灭文。





	【无间双龙&Smile/龙崎郁夫×林诚司】绑 匪

崎把人从垃圾堆里扛回来，叫深町弄了条粗得要死的狗链栓在林诚司脖子上，又扒光衣服拎着水管把人从头到脚冲了个遍，才把他身上粘着的乱七八糟的味道洗了干净。林诚司气得发疯，一双赤红的眼睛死死瞪着龙崎，不是狗链拴着早冲上来咬断男人的喉咙。龙崎让深町按着他，亲手给他被打断的那条腿上夹板。  
  
「乖一点，不想被甲斐那帮人轮奸的话就老实待着。」  
  
「然后乖乖被你强奸？那他妈还不如被狗日了。」  
  
「别嘴硬。」龙崎不怒反笑，捏着断骨不重不轻地捏下去，林诚司顿时疼出一额汗，咬着牙抖得厉害。「知道怕了？」龙崎循着他身上大大小小的伤口按过去，抽气声很轻，大概忍耐早就成了林诚司潜意识的一部分。复仇未果只是绝望的催化剂，而甲斐那一针才是彻底毁掉他的罪魁祸首。龙崎还能从记忆角落里扒拉出三年前林诚司比例完美的肉体，而现在这具身体瘦骨嶙峋，手臂上密密麻麻的针眼，最重的伤在小腹，新鲜翻卷的皮肉沿着人鱼线划出深深一道口子。龙崎有些着迷地剥开未结完全的痂，鲜红渗血的嫩肉露出来，他该撒上盐和胡椒，把这只穷途末路的野狗拆吃入腹。  
  
「妈的、拿开你的手……」  
  
他看上去快哭了，曾经拿手的伪装和乖顺一点也没有使用出来，眼睛里藏着他自己都不知道的恐惧。  
  
「你该说请，诚司。」  
  
「……滚。」  
  
苦难和绝望能杀人， 龙崎见过太多这样的人，一针下去就堕落成蝼蚁，理所当然得好像他们生来就是如此。而林诚司却愈堕落愈漂亮，痛苦不能摧毁他，毒瘾和穷困也不能。可是情欲呢？龙崎紧盯着他的表情，手指移动到后面，这里现在还很干燥，没有任何人使用过的痕迹。如果林诚司没遇到龙崎，他的下场大约只有沦为别人的玩物，或者被操死在哪个阴暗的垃圾堆。  
  
「是我的错。」没有早一点把你变成我的。  
  
龙崎把他抱进卧室，狗链另一端牢牢地扣进墻里，砍断脖子才能逃脱。他等着林诚司匍匐的那天，也乐见野狗的负隅顽抗。他不吝于用任何手段折其爪牙，毕竟，只有彻底毁掉一个人，才能彻底得到一个人。  
  
「晚安，诚司。」  
  
龙崎俯下身，亲了亲他淤痕未消的脸颊。  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
